


Choices

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Humor, Interactive, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an interactive adventure. Depending on your choices, Kerr Avon may wind up with a happy ending (for my purposes that meant he and Blake become a couple), a sad ending, or a variety of in-between states.</p><p>Avon might die, he might not. The choice is yours. (And you can always change your mind and try a different route.)</p><p>Can't rate it because it's so variable, but nothing is graphic. Depending on your choice there can be non-graphic rape, violence and major character death, but nothing is said in a serious way. There is no hint of underage activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Your name is Kerr Avon. You are tired, hungry, thirsty, and more than a little depressed. You are a man who desires the security of wealth, and your possessions have been reduced to the clothes you stand up in, the contents of your pockets, and a gun that you have just used to shoot (three times) the man who was arguably the best friend you had in the universe. All the other people who you might still call friends (well, as close as you can come to the term) have been shot and are lying on the floor, unconscious or dead.

You are standing above Blake's body in a futile attempt to protect him (he might still be alive, but not for long) knowing that he didn't betray you and that, as usual, you have made the wrong choice. It's a bad habit you have.

You have a choice to make now. The Federation troopers encircling you have their guns aiming at you. There must be a dozen of them. Why haven't they shot you already? You lift your gun slowly, and they still don't shoot. You have an idea.  
You:  
A) shoot the trooper in front of you and fling yourself to the floor. Go to Chapter 29

B) tell the troopers you are an undercover agent of the Federation. Go to Chapter 16

C) give a maniacal laugh and aim your gun at your own head. Go to Chapter 13

D) drop the gun and surrender. Go to Chapter 26


	2. Chapter 2

You pick up Orac's key and explain that it controls the most powerful computer in the galaxy, one worth millions of credits. You offer to prove it, if one of them will go with you to fetch the computer. Naturally, they refuse to allow any one of them to chance getting the prize, so you exit Blake's base, with your hands tied behind you, and more than a dozen troopers panting on your heels.  
When you get to the place you've hidden Orac, you:

A) yell out to Orac to alert any rebels it can find that Blake's base is under attack. Go to Chapter 27

B) tell them you can't demonstrate Orac's abilities with your hands tied. Go to Chapter 12


	3. Chapter 3

The boy stares at the fluid running on the floor, and returns to his chair; giving you such cringing looks that it drives you crazy. You finally leap to your feet and aim your gun at him, not really intending to shoot. There is a shout behind you, and you look back to see Blake, heavily bandaged, and leaning on Vila and Tarrant. You start to smile, but stop, driven back and slammed into a wall as Blake shoots you to protect the young man. You never even discover that he was Blake's nephew.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	4. Chapter 4

As you run through the corridors of Blake's base, gun dangling from one hand, clothes liberally smeared with blood, you encounter a huge man clad in rough clothing similar to Blake's.   
You:  
A) say 'Thank goodness, I really could use some help. There's been a terrible accident.'. Go to Chapter 25

B) shoot him. Go to Chapter 20

C) hold the gun on him and demand information from him. Go to Chapter 7

Or you can return to the previous section. Go to Chapter 29


	5. Chapter 5

Orac tells them they will get promotions. You kick Orac, but it's too late. You are turned in, and Servalan waltzes into your interrogation cell every day for weeks, until you have finally completely broken. She intended to have you turned into a mutoid, but your blood type was unsuitable. After a while, she decides on a use for you, and you spend the rest of your life designing gowns for her and taking antihistamines to keep down your allergic reactions to feathers.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	6. Chapter 6

There _was_ something in the drink, a powerful sedative. You awaken aboard a spaceship, strapped down in a cramped medical unit. Tarrant is there, recovering from burns and a badly damaged knee. Dayna is there, grumbling over the body cast that immobilizes her. Orac is chuckling to itself on a tabletop.

Vila and Soolin and Blake are conspicuous by their absence. Eventually, they appear, and there is a lovely six sided argument (for once Orac stays out of it) which concludes with everyone having been called an idiot (and made to admit it) at least once. 

Then Blake unstraps you, and tells you to bring Orac to the flight deck. He leaves, and you follow. As ever. You find yourself smiling for no particular reason.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	7. Chapter 7

'All right, don't get your knickers in a twist,' the big man says. 'The medical unit is down that corridor to the right; it's the one with the red door.' You run all the way, and slam in through the red door, yelling for a doctor. There's no one there, except for one young, cringing, secretarial type. You collar him and shake once. He is quick to tell you that the doctors have all gone to the tracking gallery, having seen what happened over the security monitor linked to the tracking gallery.

You sink into a chair, and let the gun muzzle sink to the floor. They all know, but at least Blake and the others will have their chance. The boy approaches you hesitantly, and holds out a glass.  
You:  
A) snarl, 'Poison!' and dash the glass to the floor. Go to Chapter 3

B) murmur, 'Poison?', take it gratefully and drink it. Go to Chapter 6 

Or you can return to the previous section. Go to Chapter 4


	8. Chapter 8

As you bend over Vila, who you discover is only stunned, there is a noise behind you, and you turn, but entangled with Vila, you drop your gun, and are pushed onto your back by a very large, dirty man, who looks extremely angry.  
You:  
A) say 'who the _hell_ are you?' Go to Chapter 15

B) try to get your gun . Go to Chapter 11

C) look behind the man, widen your eyes and yell 'look out!'. Go to Chapter 23 

Or you can return to the previous section. Go to Chapter 29


	9. Chapter 9

The troopers think about it for five minutes, then take off like wild men for their ship, racing to go buy tickets. You think about it for a half minute longer, then get Orac to buy a ticket for you, and monitor the system so that no one else will be able to purchase those numbers. Then you pick up Orac, and return to the base, calmly help the medical personnel evacuate the wounded, put up with Blake's noble forgiveness until after the drawing, and abscond with the 500 million credits to your own world, which you have posted with 'no rebels allowed' signs throughout the surrounding space.

You get bored in a few months; though. So you invent a new computer game, Rebs and Feds. You make even more money through the sales of the game. After a while, you buy the Federation and give it to Blake. 

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	10. Chapter 10

Apparently, the troopers really didn't like Servalan, and gladly take the opportunity to shoot right through her to get you. At least you have the satisfaction of her companionship in your death.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	11. Chapter 11

As you bend down for the gun, Vila awakens, and in a panic pulls you to one side, so the shot meant for your head misses, and you whirl and kill the big man. You shake the rest of your crew awake, unwilling to admit how grateful you are that they are alive. There are more troopers on the way and Tarrant isn't exactly fighting fit, so Dayna and Soolin help him along as all of you flee. You hesitate over Blake, but carrying him will certainly kill him, if he's not already dead. 

Soolin's local knowledge helps, as does Vila's larcenous talents. You manage to get to the spaceport and steal a halfway decent ship. Through some miracle- or perhaps the fact that the blockade was meant to keep space vessels from landing on Gauda Prime, not from leaving the planet, you escape.

You are hours away before you realize you have left Orac behind. No one wants to go back for it, not even you. What little group spirit you had seems to have gone as well. Within a month each of your former companions has struck out on their own. You don't expect to hear from any of them ever again. 

But you are wrong.

Over a year later, as you sit with your back to the wall and nurse a drink and a sore head in one of the grimy little bars that you have come to frequent more and more often, you hear a familiar voice. 

It's Blake. He looks down at you, shakes his head, picks you up, tosses you over his shoulder and takes you to a clinic where you are painfully reintroduced to sobriety. Then he takes you to his base, installs you in a computer section working with Orac under the direction of a red-headed innocent named Deva and proceeds to ignore you.

You would resent it if you had the energy. Instead you turn in a good day's work, retire at night to the barracks, and when you pass them in the corridors, you try not to cast envious glances at the men and women who are now close to Blake- the ones he trusts.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	12. Chapter 12

They untie you, but hold a gun to your throat as you insert the key. After you prove Orac's abilities you:  
A) get Orac to give them a prediction of what number will win the galactic lottery. Go to Chapter 9

B) get Orac to give them a prediction of what will happen if they don't release you. Go to Chapter 5

Or you can Return to the previous section. Go to Chapter 2


	13. Chapter 13

The troopers aren't quick enough to stop you. Unfortunately, your aim isn't all that great. You survive, minus an eye, and are patched up (literally), mind-washed, renamed Travis, and assigned as sub-altern to Commissioner Sleer, who takes a _personal_ interest in your career. You never do find out what happened to your previous companions. Actually, you don't remember them, except sometimes at night, when Sleer wakes you from your nightmares.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	14. Chapter 14

As you pull Orac out from under the tree where you'd hidden it, Blake's base suddenly erupts into a tremendous explosion. The impact flings you headfirst into the tree. You awaken in a primitive hospital, totally amnesiac and having had plastic surgery, which gives you a good-looking face, but not one you recognize. Your nude, full-length photo is circulated as the hospital searches for a relative who is willing to pay your bill. After a while your wife, Irma, shows up, identifies you by your appendectomy scar, pays for you and takes you home to your farm where you spend the rest of your life raising rutabagas and prize Berkshire hogs. Sometimes when Irma gets drunk she gives you a peculiar smirk, but you can never quite figure out why.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	15. Chapter 15

He replies, 'I'm Eber, Roj's brother, I saw what you did!' You are startled. You thought Blake's brother was dead years ago. You get up and step forward, searching that broad face, seeing points of resemblance, right down to the righteous anger in those clear, honey-colored eyes. You feel compelled to explain, and you spread your hands as you begin. In that moment, Eber steps forward, and you think that he is so like his brother, he is going to envelop you in one of those all encompassing, all forgiving hugs that Blake was famous for with his crew.

Instead, you feel what you think is a punch, below your ribs, followed by a cold, burning sensation. You look down in time to see the knife pull out of your body, and the blood spurt after it. As your eyes shut for the last time, you think you see Cally coming for you.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	16. Chapter 16

The troopers pause and the group parts to allow their leader to come to the fore. You are not particularly surprised to find that it is Servalan. She knows better, of course, but when you offer to turncoat in return for medical treatment for Blake and the others, she is tempted. She wants a kiss to seal the deal.  
You:  
A) kiss her, grab her by the neck and throw her to the ground. You've changed your mind about dealing with her, you say.  
Go to Chapter 24 

B) kiss her, and decide you can put up with this for quite a while, as she _is_ the sexiest enemy you've ever  
had. Go to Chapter 21 

C) pull her in close with one arm, and use her body as a shield while you shoot the troopers. Go to Chapter 10

Or you can Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	17. Chapter 17

Several troopers fall with you, and you savagely mangle them, snatching guns and blazing away with one in each hand. When the guns are empty, you reverse one of them and crush skulls with the stock. When you are bare-handed, you use your lethal karate chops and savate kicks. The bodies are mounded up around you before the rebels get there and mop up the few remaining cringing troopers.

The rebels are tremendously impressed by your heroics, and tell Blake all about it, in detail. Blake stares at you, and says nothing about you having shot him. Since Vila had the remarkable presence of mind to nip off to the security room while all the mayhem was still going on and erased the record of the events in the tracking gallery, and the rest of the people who knew what had happened were keeping their mouths shut (Dayna seduced Klyn, and Tarrant seduced Deva- also before all the mayhem had finished - they _are_ both quick workers) you are safe.

But Blake _would_ keep looking at you. Finally you can't stand the suspense any longer, take Blake aside, shove a gun in his hands, rip open your shirt to reveal your manly chest and say, 'Shoot'.

Blake frowns, puts the gun down, and tells you not to be such an ass. He admits he'd been staring at you but says it was because the shock of having been shot had finally broken through the last of his memory blocks, and he remembered that he and you had been lovers, back when you worked on the Aquatar project. Apparently, you had also been mind-wiped at the time.

You are stunned, gape like a fish, and collapse onto Blake's bed, while he holds you and strokes you, and eventually you decide this really is a good idea. Later, you are awakened as the bed shifts, and you hear Blake pad over to Orac, insert the key, and instruct the computer to go along with Blake's lies about your status as old loves and non-existent mind-wipes. 

You think about being annoyed, but instead you file the information away as personal blackmail material, the next time Blake has a suicidal mission in mind. You mutter as if you are waking up, and Blake hurries back to your side .

You decide that's the kind of rebel-rousing he's best at, and tell him he ought to stick to it in future. He laughs, and you laugh with him.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	18. Chapter 18

You pick up the moondisk. You kept it not out of sentiment, but on the grounds that it might someday come in useful. You've experimented with it and found a method of using it as a mood-generator, testing it out on your unwitting crew, until you thought you had it perfected. It's now or never. You pet it, the way Cally used to do, and you think of her. The moondisk vibrates gently in your hand, purring. The telepathic effect passes in a wave over the troopers. They take off their helmets and look at you, with huge, puppy dog eyes, totally zonked out.

You smile and feel a surge of smug satisfaction at your own astounding cleverness.

This is a mistake. The moondisk recognizes you now, and remembers how Cally felt about you, but never told you. The purr changes.

The troopers' eyes glaze over, and their tongues hang out. They begin babbling about how gorgeous and sexy you are, and how much they want you, and how long they've waited for you.

Without actually thinking about it, you throw the moondisk at the nearest man, and turn to run. You are pulled down before you get five feet away.

Most of the troopers kill each other fighting over you, so there is still something left of you when the rebels finally arrive to salvage the situation, but you will never again be comfortable with Blake, or any other man, at your back.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	19. Chapter 19

When Blake recovers and sees the security monitor vid which concludes with you landing next to him and cradling him against your chest in order to protect him from stray shots, he takes you to one side and gives you a lengthy lecture on morality, and the appearance thereof, being vital to his role as leader of the rebellion, and to your role as his loyal second-in-command. You are puzzled and finally as he is going over the speech for the third time, you admit that you don't get it. Blake sighs, and tells you that's it, you aren't getting any.

You realize what he's implying, at last. You don't have a gun. For some reason, you were never issued one. So you can't shoot Blake again. You settle for kneeing him in the groin, and you leave the room hastily, going back to your own quarters where you sulk until your lover Tarrant shows up and consoles you.

After that, Blake keeps his distance, and the rebellion continues pretty much as per usual.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	20. Chapter 20

The big man falls down dead, revealing a little man behind him who shoots you right between the eyes. And it isn't a stun-gun. Blake recovers and gives you a nice eulogy, which doesn't really matter to you at this point.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	21. Chapter 21

Something cold hits the back of your neck and you are paralyzed, falling to the floor helpless. Servalan smiles down at you as everything goes dim. 

Unfortunately, you were worth more alive than dead to her. After her team of mind-warpers finishes with you, you are sent to trial, convicted of everything you ever did and a great many things you never got around to trying. You are sentenced to execution, but in fact, Servalan has you replaced with a very realistic android double of you she just happened to have lying around her bedroom. You spend the rest of your life in a computer lab, creating inventions to order for Servalan. You grow accustomed to life in a gilded cage, but often look back wistfully on the days when you could kick butt with the best of them.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	22. Chapter 22

The rebels rush in and clear away the troopers. Unfortunately, in your black outfit, you resemble a trooper, a particularly eager young rebel thinks. You don't die, but you do lose your right leg above the knee. Blake, irrationally, feels very guilty about that, and tries to make it up to you. The two of you dance around competing guilts for months, until you both get fed up with it, and go to bed together. 

After that things get fairly back to normal for the two of you, bar the occasional bitch-fight, which amuses Vila no end.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	23. Chapter 23

He laughs, and says 'I'm not falling for that old trick', and the two of you are blasted by the squad of troopers coming up behind him.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	24. Chapter 24

The troopers tackle you, and you are struggling with them (rather a stupid thing to do if you wanted to survive, considering the odds against you, but you are too angry to care about that) when explosions and gunfire in the background signal the arrival of other combatants. They aren't in uniform, so you assume they are Blake's rabble, come belatedly to the rescue.   
You:  
A) call out to them to help you save Blake. Go to Chapter 22

B) bite, kick, and claw your way free and stand over Blake. Go to Chapter 19

C) pretend to pass out. Go to Chapter 17 

Or you can Return to the previous section. Go to Chapter 16


	25. Chapter 25

The big man grins. 'I'll take care of you, sweetie,' he says. You are about to shoot him when there is a loud noise and he falls forward, dead. The little man behind him says 'I told you what I'd do if you ever betrayed me!' and stands over the corpse, grinning maniacally. You walk around them cautiously, and continue looking for the medical unit. You get hopelessly lost in Blake's warren of a base, and when the troopers find you hours later, you are too dazed to put up a fight. They play with you for quite a while before turning you in for the reward. Broken in body, mind, and soul, you are sent to Cygnus Alpha, where the new God takes you under his wing. At least you have a roof over your head.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	26. Chapter 26

The troopers frisk you and take you into custody. They are puzzled over the contents of your pockets. Why would an infamous terrorist carry a perspex rectangle, a lumpy rock, and a shiny half-round lump of what appears to be glass?

You offer to explain and pick up:  
A) the perspex rectangle. Go to Chapter 2

B) the lumpy rock. Go to Chapter 28

C) the half-round lump of 'glass'. Go to Chapter 18

Or you can Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	27. Chapter 27

The troopers knock you unconscious. You wake up, and they've gone, along with Orac. You curse, manage to get your hands free, and return to Blake's base where you:

A) go check on Blake and your crew. Go to Chapter 8

B) try to find the medical unit. Go to Chapter 4

Or you can Return to the previous section. Go to Chapter 2


	28. Chapter 28

You pick up the sopron 'rock', which you have trained to pick up emissions and send them out at a particular mental signal. You think the signal, 'Afghanistan banana-stand' and the sopron picks up your natural sense of authority, pride, arrogance, pragmatism, sexual charisma, cold-bloodedness, fashion sense, etc., multiplies it manyfold and sends it back to the troopers.

They stagger back, and yell, almost as one man, 'Servalan!' This might have worked out well, but Servalan was also listed as an enemy of the state with a very large reward for her corpse.

They are very confused later, when they try to turn in your body for Servalan's reward.

Would you like to Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


	29. Chapter 29

The dying trooper shoots a man across from him, who shoots another, who... well, it's very loud and confusing for a few minutes. From your vantage point on the floor, you shoot the surviving troopers. After your ears stop ringing you notice that the alarms are turned off, and it's quiet. Quiet enough to hear that Blake is still breathing. But it doesn't sound at all good.

You:  
A) immediately search Blake's base for medical help. Go to Chapter 4 

B) stop to check on the condition of your other friends. Go to Chapter 8

C) get Orac from his hiding place and ask his advice. Go to Chapter 14

Or you can Return to Chapter 1 and try again?


End file.
